villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains
A spin-off tournament created by DisneyDaniel93. What sets it apart from the others is that it focuses on heroes fighting the villains and not villains fighting each other. Also the earliest round that was ever uploaded was Part 2: Round 1. Rounds so far: 16: PART ONE 16: PART TWO 5: PART 3 Match-Ups: PART ONE: Round 1: #Mewtwo vs Jafar #Pikachu vs Ratigan #Charizard vs Maleficent #Brock vs Hades #Misty vs Ursula #Ash Ketchum vs Dr. Facilier Round 2: #Mewtwo vs The Horned King #Brock vs Tzekal-Khan #Squitrle & Bulbasaur vs McLeach and Clayton #Misty vs Ruber & Rasputin #Charizard vs Scar #Pikachu vs Drake #Ash Ketchum vs AUTO Round 3: #Mewtwo vs Oogie Boogie #Brock vs ZigZag and Captain Hook #Mew vs Shan-Yu #Entei vs Gaston #Misty vs The Other Mother #Pikachu vs Warren T. Rat and Cat. R Waul #Ash Ketchum vs Frollo Round 4: #Squirtle and Bulbasaur vs Roscoe and Desoto #Brock vs Prince Froglip #Charizard vs Prince John and Shere Khan #Misty vs Yzma #Mewtwo vs Thrax #Pikachu vs Scar Snout #Ash Ketchum vs Emperor Zurg Round 5: #Mew vs Sharptooth #Brock vs Captain Gantu #Mewtwo vs Hexxus #Misty vs Madam Mim and Ludmilla #Charizard vs Zira #Pikachu vs Scroop #Ash Ketchum vs Malthazar Round 6: #Charizard vs The Grand Duke of Owls #Tracey vs Syndrome and Vector #Lugia vs Rameses #Misty vs Morgana #Squirtle and Bulbasaur vs Brer Fox and Jenner #Pikachu vs Kazar and Tai Lung #Ash Ketchum vs General Mandible Round 7: #Mewtwo vs Saluk #Entei vs Carface and Red #Brock vs Alameda Slim #Misty vs Clavius and Zelda #Charizard vs Chernabog #Pikachu vs Victor Quatermaine #Ash Ketchum vs Rourke Round 8: #Squirtle and Bulbasaur vs Cruella DeVil and Madame Medusa #Mew vs Rudy #Pikachu vs The Toon Patrol #Charizard vs The Emperor of the Night #Misty vs Merlock #Brock vs Lord Barkis Bittern #Ash Ketchum vs Forte Round 9: #Charizard and Entei vs The Nightmare King #Mewtwo vs Willie the Giant #Pikachu vs Nuka #Ash Ketchum vs Mok #Gary Oak vs Warp Darkmatter #Misty vs Blackwolf #Brock vs Pete Round 10: #Mew vs Evil Queen #Pikachu vs Gallaxhar #Charizard vs Claudandus #Squirtle and Bulbasaur vs Aunt Figg and Edgar #Brock vs Rourke #Misty vs Lady Tremaine #Ash Ketchum vs Syndrome Round 11: #Mewtwo vs. The Titans (featuring Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, Wind Titan and Cyclops) #Lugia vs. Ratclife #Entei vs. The Emperor of the Night #Pikachu vs. Lucifer #Brock vs. El Supremo #Misty vs. King Haggard #Ash Ketchum vs. Vector Round 12: #1. Lugia vs Morgana #2. Mewtwo vs Nekron and Zygon #3. Pikachu's Friends vs the Forces of Ratigan and Drake #4. Charizard and Pikachu vs Ratigan #5. Blastoise vs Drake #6. Brock and Tracey vs Merlock #7. Ash Ketchum vs Rothbart Round 13: #Charizard and Entei vs Monstro #The Forces of Lugia vs the Forces of Hopper #Mewtwo vs Pain and Panic #Ash Ketchum vs Preed #Pikachu vs Nigel #Misty vs Puppetino #Brock vs Tyler Round 14: #Squirtle and Bulbasaur vs Madam Mim and Zelda #Charizard vs King Haggard and the Ice Bird #Brock and Tracey vs Tzekel-Khan #Misty vs Messina #Pikachu vs ZigZag #Mewtwo vs Dr. Facilier #Ash Ketchum vs Professor Screweyes Round 15: #The Battle of France: Part 1 #The Battle of England #The Battle of Bowser's Castle #The Battle of France: Part 2 Round 16: The Final Battle #Mewtwo vs Bowser #Mew vs Bowser Jr. and Koopalings #Squirtle and Bulbasaur vs Warp Darkmatter #Pikachu and Charizard vs Nigel #Brock vs Jafar #Misty vs Mother Gothel #Ash Ketchum vs. Frollo (Re-Match) PART TWO: Round 1: #Mewtwo vs. The Snow Queen #Charizard and Entei vs. Princess Azula #Lugia vs. Stormella #Pikachu vs. The Witches of Morva #Brock vs. Anton Sevarius #Misty vs. Marina Del Rey #Ash Ketchum vs. Sarousch Round 2: #Squirtle and Bulbasaur vs. Horace and Jasper #Mew vs. Lord Malice #Pikachu vs. Monkey Fist #Richie vs. Coyote #Brock vs. The Baroness and Shego #Misty vs. Joe the Fish #Ash Ketchum vs. The Joker Round 3: #Mewtwo vs. The Duke of Zill #Charizard vs. The Formless Minions #Tracey vs. Mozenrath #May vs. Carface #Gary Oak vs. Captain Hook #Pikachu and Blastoise vs. Tank Evans #Ash Ketchum vs. The Fearsome Five Round 4: #Mewtwo vs. Don Karnage #Squirtle and Bulbasaur vs. Evil Manta and Merman #Charizard vs. Lord Shen #Pikachu vs. The Beagle Boys #Paul vs. Destro #May and Misty vs. Mirage #Ash Ketchum vs. Jack Spicer Round 5: #Charizard vs. The Huntsman and Huntsgirl #Mew vs. Eli Pandarus #Pikachu vs. the Toad #Brock and Paul vs. Him #May vs. T.R. Chula #Tracey vs. Duff Killigan #Ash Ketchum vs. Fat Cat Round 6: #Squirtle and Bulbasaur vs. Lt. Colonel Staquait and Lady Waltham #Entei vs. Mok/Black Bear #Pikachu vs. the Mouse King #Mew vs. Daolon Wong #Misty vs. Demona #Gary Oak vs. Hun #Ash Ketchum vs. Nessus Round 7: #The Forces of Charizard vs. The Forces of Skeletor & The Skeleton King #The Forces of Lugia vs. the Forces of Plankton #Pikachu vs. Edgar #Piplup vs. Chang #Richie vs. Sa'Luk #Paul vs. The Triceratons #Tracy vs. Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine #Ash Ketchum vs. DNAmy Round 8: #Mewtwo vs. the Ommadon #Mew vs. Major Bludd #Squirtle and Bulbasaur vs. Vlad Plasmius and Walker #Pikachu vs. Tublat #Charizard vs. The Dark Dragon #Brock vs. Finn, Ratso, and Chow #May vs. Duke Igthorn #Ash Ketchum vs. Abis Mal Round 9: #Mewtwo vs. The Quarryman #Entei vs. Erik Hellstorm #Ash Katchum vs. The Gangreen Gang #Pikachu vs. Huntsman #Richie vs. Mindbender #Dawn vs. Doofenshmirtz #Gary Oak vs. Mumm-Ra #Brock vs. Rasputin Round 10: #Mewtwo vs. The Fright Knight #Entei vs. Admrial Zhao #Charizard vs. The Shredder #Squirtle and Bulbasaur vs. Senor Sr and Senor Jr #Pikachu vs. Skulker #Tracey vs. The Beagle Boys #Paul vs. Drago #Ash Katchum vs. Xanatos and Magica De Spell Round 11: #Lucario vs. Sedusa #Blastoise vs. Devimon #Charizard vs. Mozenrath #The Forces of Pikachu vs. The Forces of Dr Hamsterviel #Brock and Dawn vs. Negaduck and Baxter Stockman #Tracey vs. Mojo Jojo #May vs. Prince Zuko and Princess Azula #Misty vs. The Wired Sisters #Richie vs. Warp Darkmatter Round 12: #Tracey vs. Typhon #Squirtle and Bulbasaur vs. Gurne and Slithe #Mewtwo vs. Storm Shadow #Mew and Blastoise vs. Forces of Plankton #Misty vs. Yzma (Re-Match) #Gary Oak vs. Macbeth #Pikacu vs. Scar #Brock vs. The Schlepper Brothers #May and Dawn vs. The Mukhtar and Discord #Paul vs. Duff Killgan and Hun #Ask Ketchum vs. Queen Narissa and Captain Hook Round 13: #The Battle of Mt. Kenya #The Battle of the Pewter Gym #The Forces of Pikachu vs. The Forces of Dr Blowhole #Charizard and Entei vs. Combustion Man and Amon #Lucario vs. Jean-Claude #Paul vs. Valmont #Gark Oak vs. Dr Drakken and Cobra Commander #Tracy vs. Warmonga #Dawn vs. Anton Sevarius #May vs. Ember McLain #Richie vs. Skulker and Fukushima Round 14: #Lucario vs. Shego and Destro #Entei vs. The Snow Queen #Pikachu vs. Thailog #Blastoise vs. Baxter Stockman #Paul vs. Warhok #Dawn vs. DNAmy #May vs. The Collector #Richie and Tracy vs. The Gangreen Gang #Brock vs. Don Karnage #Misty vs. The Gorgon Sisters #Ash Ketchum vs. Jafar Round 15: #The Forces of Lugia vs. Echidna and her Children #Pikachu vs. Mumm-Ra #Mew vs. Aku #Squirtle and Bulbasaur vs. Azula and Zuko #Blastoise vs. Megavolt and Liquidator #Lucario vs. Doctor Mindbender #Paul vs. The Baroness #Brock vs. Amon #Tracey vs. Nos4a2 and Dragaunus #The Battle Of France #The Battle Of Cerulean City Round 16: #Mewtwo Vs Hades #Mew Vs Skeletor and The Skeleton King #Pikachu Vs Shego #Squirtle and Bulbasaur Vs Discord #Lucario Vs The Triceratons #Charizard Vs Scar and Rasputin #Tracey Vs Captain Hook #The Forces of Brock Vs The Forces of Xanatos #Gary Oak Vs The Joker: #Richie Vs Cobra Commander and Dr. Drakken # Ash Ketchum Vs Mok PART THREE Round 1: #Charizard and Mew Vs Fright Knight #Entei Vs Amuk Moonrah #Blastoise Vs Captain Gutt #Pikachu Vs Destro #Misty Vs Queen La #Dawn Vs Fat Cat #May Vs Arbutus #Brock Vs Storm Shadow #Tracey Vs Thailog #Ash Ketchum Vs Maxim Horvath Round 2: #Pikachu Vs Necrolai #Lugia Vs Queen Victoria and King Candy #Charizard Vs Chaos #Ash Ketchum Vs Freddy Krueger #Gary Oak Vs Dr. Smith and The Baroness #Tracey Vs Drago #Misty and May Vs Krang #Squirtle and Bulbasaur Vs Master Org #Dawn Vs Mistress Nine #Brock Vs The Sanderson Sisters(Winnie Sanderson, Mary Sanderson and Sarah Sanderson) #Paul Vs Blackbeard Round 3: #Lucario Vs Negaduck #Mew Vs Devimon #Pikachu Vs Malachite #Charizard Vs Utrom Shredder (Rematch) #Paul Vs Cardinal Richelieu and Captain Rochefort #May Vs Yzma #Brock Vs Dr. Claw #Misty Vs Duff Killigan #Ash Ketchum Vs Kalabar #Red Vs The Sorcerer's Society (Yzma, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Ayam Aghoul and Madam Mim) #Jigglypuff Vs Jareth Round 4: # Prologue # Mewtwo Vs Zorg # Entei Vs Lt. Colonel Staquait # Pikachu Vs Barbossa # Blastoise Vs Zira # Dawn Vs Mojo Jojo and Monkey Fist # May and Red Vs Doctor Mindbender # Tracey Vs Ivan Ivanovitch Sakharine # Brock Vs Count Olaf # Misty Vs Mombi # Ash Ketchum Vs Koragg # Squirtle and Bulbasaur Vs Sharptooth (Tyrannosaurus (Jurassic Park)) # Epilogue Round 5: # Prologue # Lucario Vs Shendu # Mew Vs The Huntsman # Charizard Vs Xanatos # May Vs The Witches of Morva # Tracey Vs Daolon Wong # Red Vs Kaynar # Richie Vs The Beagle Boys # Pikachu Vs The Nazgul # Misty Vs Van Pelt and Sun Lok # Gary Oak Vs Rumpelstiltskin # Paul Vs Quaritch # Epilogue Events of the War Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Part Seven Part Eight Part Nine Part Ten Part Eleven Part Twelve Part Thirteen Part Fourteen Part Fifteen Part Sixteen Events of the Second War Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Part Seven Part Eight Part Nine Part Ten Part Eleven Part Twelve Part Thirteen Part Fourteen Part Fifteen Part Sixteen Events of the Third War Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Category:Spin-off Factions